Into The NightA Yami No Matsuei Fan Fiction
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Tsuzuki Ayame is Tsuzuki Asato's younger sister. This is the story of her life as a guardian of death. Possible Lemons/Smut
1. Meetings

Hey there! I'm re-writing my yami no matsuei story. I couldn't do the whole first person thing. XP ENJOY!!

* * *

"So, what did he do again?"

"Once again, Tsuzuki ditched the investigation meeting so I nee you to go to Nagasaki and cover for him until he arrives."

Chief Konoe sat at his desk across from Tsuzuki Asato's little sister, Tsuzuki Ayame.

As usual Ayame was covering for her brothers lack of an appearance, "Yes sir. I'll leave immediately."

As she turned to leave, Tatsumi stopped Ayame, "Don't forget this. It's your meal expenditures. Please try to not be as wasteful as Mr. Tsuzuki."

"T-Thanks Tatsumi," Ayame replied, she tried pretty hard not to blush, "I won't." She then hurried out of the office and left for Nagasaki.

Upon her arrival in The Nagasaki district, Ayame stood on top of the church steeple and looked over the town, "Seems pretty calm . . .Oh well. Time to get to work."

She then jumped down and started to wander around, "If I were a vampire . . . Where would I hide?"

As she walked around, Ayame bumped into a tall man with silver hair and square silver framed glasses, "Oh! I'm sorry! I . . .didn't . . .see you . . .there . . ."

As she looked up at him, Ayame felt herself drawn into his gaze, completely forgetting everything around her.

It wasn't until he placed a gentle hand on her forehead she even knew what was going one.

"Are you alright? You seem to have a bit of a fever," he muttered, as he felt her forehead.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed out today. Thank you Mr.. ."

"Dr. Dr. Muraki. I'm glad your okay then. Although . . .you look familiar. Like someone I met," he replied looking longingly into her eyes.

A strange feeling of fear mixed with familiarity washed over her, then she chuckled, "I see."

She was about to leave when Muraki grabbed her wrist gently, "How would you like to join me for dinner, Mrs. . . ."

"T-Tsuzuki . . .Tsuzuki Ayame. And I think dinner would be lovely."

"I will see you at 8 then? How about we meet here?" he asked with an enticing smile.

"Sounds great," Ayame replied before leaving.

Once she was a good distance away, Ayame leaned against a wall, her cheeks blushing bright red.

She then regained herself and continued looking for the supposed vampire.

After about 3 hours of wandering, Ayame received a phone call from the Ministry of Hades, "Hello? Tsuzuki Ayame speaking."

"Ayame, it's Watari. I'm just calling to let you know that Tsuzuki should be there tomorrow morning. You can come home pretty soon."

"I'll probably hard home tomorrow evening some time. Just in case Tsuzuki shows up late again," Ayame replied with a sigh.

"Alright then. Also, Gusshoshin is coming with him. He has something from Tatsumi for you," Watari explained sounding suspicious.

"Thanks Watari. I gotta go."

With that she hung up and hurried off to continue her sweep of the town.

As she rounded the corner, Ayame ran smack dab into a blond haired boy, "Ouch! What the-Watch where you're going!"

The boy glared up at her and pulled out a pistol, "I've got you now vampire."

An awkward moment of silence fell between them before Ayame started cracking up laughing, "Vampire!? I think you got the wrong person kid!"She then stood up and reached for the gun, "Now drop the weapon ki-"

Before she could grab it, the boy grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall, "I'm not gonna play games here. No garlic or crucifixes, just a bullet in the heart."

"I'm not a vampire!! See! No fangs!"

It took a minute, but he finally let her go, "Fine. But I'll be watching you. Ya go that?"

He then left in a hurry. Ayame rolled her eyes and checked her watch, "Oh man! It's already 7:45! I'm gonna be late!" She then hurried back to where she was meeting Muraki. To her surprise, he wasn't there yet, "Huh. . .Oh, it's still only 7:50, he should be here soon though." She then sat on a nearby bench to wait for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Muraki called out as he rounded the corner.

"Oh that's fine. Your right on time, actually," Ayame replied standing up and approaching her date.

"I'm glad. Well then, we'd better hurry. I'd hate to miss the reservation," the pale haired man replied holding his arm out for her.

Smiling, Ayame placed a hand on his and he led the way. "So, Mrs. Ayame. What brings you out here to Nagasaki?" Muraki asked as they walked.

"The usual. Work. I've been looking for someone that went missing a while back," Ayame replied keeping her gaze low.

"A missing person? I take it you work for he police then?"

"You could say that," she replied with a shy chuckle.

To her surprise, they stopped in a deserted park.

Ayame looked around for a minute, "Where are we?"

"My dear . . .There is someone I'd like you to meet. Maria!"

Ayame spun around to see a woman approaching her, "What the-" She then cried out as Maria sunk her teeth into her neck.

Muraki placed a hand on Maria's head, "Now, now my dear, we still need her alive."

Silently, Maria let go of Ayame and let her fall to the ground.

Muraki smirked to himself and placed two fingers on her neck, "Good girl, Maria." He then scooped the unconscious girl up and left while Maria went to find another victim.

TO BE CONINUED!!


	2. Awake

The next morning, Mr. Tsuzuki and Gusshoshin arrived in the same place that Muraki and Ayame had been the previous night.

The small bird looked around, "Odd. Ayame was supposed to meet us here."

"Maybe she slept in. According to Watari she sounded pretty tired."

"Well, if that is the case, perhaps we should call her in a while. In the meantime, let's get to work. Since the victims were drained of all their blood, I'm gonna officially label this, 'The Vampire Case'. "

"Got it," Tsuzuki replied with a smirk, "Since that's settle, how about we fortify ourselves with a meal!"

"GAH!! Mr. Tsuzuki, can you for once not think about your stomach!?!?"

Just then Tsuuzuki jumped down and ran down the alley.

A girl then ran into him looking hurried.

On Tsuzuki's collar was a red lip mark, "Lipstick?"

"Mr. Tsuzuki!"

Gusshoshin was hovering over a boy with teeth marks in his throat.

Tsuzuki groaned in frustration, "It was that girl!!"

He then hurried after her, hoping to catch up to her.

He reached the church though, and she disappeared.

Seeing as how he had no more leads, Tsuzuki entered the church, only to find a man with silvery white hair kneeling before the large cross hanging from the ceiling.

"Umm, excuse me. Have you seen a girl run in here?"

The man looked up and appeared to be crying, "How embarrassing. To be seen like this."

"Oh, no problem. I was wondering if you'd seen a girl run in here? She's about 5'8," Tsuzuki replied glancing around.

"No I haven't."

"I see. Thank you," Tsuzuki replied before leaving.

After wandering the town for a bit, Tsuzuki cried out as he felt a gun jammed into his back, "What the-"

"Keep your hands up and turn around slowly."

Tsuzuki put his hands in the air and turned around, "Huh?"

To his surprise, it was just a teenage boy with blonde hair, "I've got you now vampire. Any last words?"

"Vampire? You got it all wrong kid," Tsuzuki explained pushing the gun away.

"WAIT!!!!" Gusshoshin appeared looking panicked, "Mr. Tsuzuki! This is your new partner, Kurosaki Hisoka."

After they got the introductions over with, Hisoka mentioned something about running into a girl that looked A LOT like Tsuzuki.

"You did? When?"

"Last night. She was looking around the same area as you were," the teen replied taking a drink of water.

"Really? Is that the only time you've seen her?" Tsuzuki asked sounding rather concerned.

"Yes. She left and I continued looked around for the vampire," Hisoka explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an elegant hotel room, Muraki was looking over Ayame's unconscious form, "Yes. Your all I need to bring him to me."

The sound of breaking glass caught his attention, and in a hurry he was in the living room staring at Maria Wong, as she held a large piece of broken glass to her throat, "Now what are you doing?"

"I won't do this anymore! I won't kill anymore!" she cried gong to slit her throat.

Muraki grabbed her wrist and forced her to drop the glass, "That wouldn't be wise."

As he grabbed her, Maria's eyes became empty once more and she sat on the couch, waiting for what to do next.

* * *

"Kid's a little young to be drinking," Tsuzuki muttered quietly as he set the unconscious Hisoka on the hotel bed.

"Yeah. Poor kid. A guardian of death at his age?" Gusshoshin replied before looking at Tsuzuki's cell phone on the table, "Odd. Ayame hasn't called yet."

"Maybe she's back at The Ministry already," Tsuzuki replied picking his phone up, "I'm gonna call her real quick. Gimme a second."

Quietly, so as not to disturb Hisoka, Tsuzuki slipped onto the patio and dialed his sisters phone number.

Back at Muraki's hotel room, the doctor heard the girls phone go off, "Hm?" He approached her and reached into her pocket and pulled out the small cell phone. He looked at the name 'Tsuzuki Asato', then turned it off, "So, he IS here after all."

"Huh? Strange, she never leaves her phone. . .Something's not right here," the brown haired man muttered as he called The Ministry.

To his surprise, it was Watari that answered, "Yes, hello? Ayame? Is that you?"

"No Watari. It's Tsuzuki. I was actually wondering if Ayame made it back yet."

"No, she told me she was going to come back later today once she confirmed you arrived. Has something happened to her?"

"I'm not sure," Tsuzuki replied quietly, "Has she used her credit card Tatsumi gave her yet?"

"No. There aren't any charges on it or anything!" Watari replied sounding surprised, "I will inform Chief K-"

"No, she's probably fine. I'll inform him if we don't find her soon though. Talk to ya soon," Tsuzuki replied before hanging up.

After he hung up, Tsuzuki stood there staring at the town below, "Ayame . . .where are you?"

"Tsuzuki, everything alright?" Gusshoshin asked as he joined Tsuzuki outside.

"I'm not sure. Ayame isn't back at headquarters, nor has her credit card been used since she got here," Tsuzuki replied quietly as he tucked his phone in his pocket.

"She'll turn up," Gusshoshin replied placing a hand on his friends shoulder, "It's not the end of the world."

As they stood there, Tsuzuki noticed fireworks in the distance, "A party?"

"It's the annual Nagasaki Music Festival. I'm pretty sure they have it on local TV."

As he said this, Gusshoshin turned on the television to a local news station where a new reporter was covering the festival.

"It's opening night here at the Nagasaki Music Festival and I'm here with well know pop singer, Miss Maria Wong!"

Beside the reporter a young woman was smiling sweetly, "Good evening."

"That's her!" Tsuzuki cried recognizing her as the girl that had left the blood on his shirt.

The next day, Tsuzuki and Hisoka set out early to find Maria, but Hisoka was suffering a rather bad hang over.

Seeing this, Tsuzuki got him an orange juice and handed it to him, "Here. This'll get rid of the head ache."

Hisoka looked up, "Mr. Tsuzuki. . ."

"That's the first time you've used my name!" Tsuzuki replied chuckling a bit.

* * *

Muraki stood over Ayame, an evil smirk on his face, "You will bring my beloved to me."

He then reached into his bag and pulled out a syringe and a clear jar, "Although. . .You can't be to weak, or it might not work."

As the doctor filled the syringe, Maria's stepmother entered the room, "Dr. Muraki. I hope you have everything in order?"

"Yes," he replied pushing the needle into Ayame's arm, "Everything is fine."

"Good. Maria should be back soon. I trust you'll take care of her," the elderly woman snapped before leaving.

Ayame opened her eyes a bit as she felt the syringe in her arm. She managed to glance around the room a bit before she recognized Muraki standing over her.

"I'm so glad your awake my dear," Muraki replied affectionately, stroking her pale cold cheek.

Ayame shuddered, unable to pull away from him, "W-Wha. . .What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious? Nursing you back to health. Your brother would hate to see you so death like."

It took her a minute before she recognized him now, "Y-Your. . .you're the one that-"

"That killed you? That shoved you off that clock tower all those years ago? Yes, that was I. You were the only thing standing between me and my beloved!" Muraki snapped grabbing her wrists firmly, "And now, you're the one thing that can draw him back to me!"

He then leaned down towards her and kissed her neck, "I wonder. . .how much like your brother are you?"

Ayame cried out as he bit down gently on her neck, "S-Stop it! Please!"

Looking her in the eye, Ayame felt a twinge of fear in her heart. "Why should I? After all," Muraki commented running a hand down her chest and hips, "I'm the one holding you here. I am in control."

He then kissed her neck once more and looked into her eyes. His hair shifted just enough for her to catch a glance at his right eye which was fairly scarred, but that wasn't what drew her in. It was the look of pure evil hidden in his silvery blue eyes, the pure evil she had seen all those years ago on top of that clock tower before she fell to her death. Satisfied with her reaction, Muraki stood up and left the room.

Ayame lay there, trembling in fear. After a moment, she managed to stand up, shakily though due to the blood she had lost, and tried to make her way to the door.

After a few minutes, the brown haired girl made it to the door and staggered out into the hallway, towards the elevator. Once she was in the elevator, Ayame pulled her phone out and turned it on. Low and behold, she had 19 missed calls from Tsuzuki and hurried to call him back, "Please. . .Please pick up nee-san. . ."

After a minute, Tsuzuki's voice mail picked up, then her battery died. Cursing to herself, Ayame staggered out of the elevator, but Muraki was waiting for her.

"Now, now my dear. Your in no shape to be out and about just yet," the doctor commented taking her back to the hotel room.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	3. Punishment

"Are you sure this is it?" Tsuzuki asked standing in front of a dressing room.

"Yes. This is definitely Maria Wong's dressing room," Hisoka commented as he reached for the handle.

"What are you doing here!?" Maria Wong's stepmother stood there looking quite irate.

"Oh, well, you see I came to get an autograph. I'm a huge fan,"

Tsuzuki explained before Hisoka grabbed his arm "This way!"

"Gak!" Tsuzuki cried out in surprise as he was dragged away.

"My dear Ayame. Why would you try and run away from me?" Muraki asked as he stared at the flustered girl.

"Why else you sick bastard," she muttered trying to pull her hands out of the ropes keeping her bound to the chair.

Muraki chuckled and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back forcefully, "You are GOING to behave. I wouldn't want to punish you too harshly."

Once more, Ayame caught a glimpse of the evil hidden within his eyes and felt herself grow limp.

The doctor smiled and gently kissed her neck, "Thatta girl…you'll bring him to me, right?"

Unable to fight back, Ayame just sat there, trembling as he moved his ice cold lips down her collar bone to the top of her shirt, "N…no…please…"

Ignoring her please, Muraki kissed her chest and ran his hand down to the small of her back.

Once more, he allowed the fear to settle in, and then stepped back, "You disobey me again, and your brother will be the one to suffer. Do you understand?"

Instead of answering, Ayame broke down in tears.

"Glad we understand each other," Muraki replied before leaving the room to find Maria.

Ayame waited till he was gone, and then preceded to try and work her hands free of the ropes.

They bit into her pale skin as she pulled on them, but slowly, her bonds were getting loser.

After about half an hour, she managed to get on hand out.

The arms of the chair were wet with sweat and blood, and a couple of small puddles formed by the legs of the chair.

Fighting back her sobs, Ayame started to untie the other rope.

Once her hands were free, Ayame went to the nearest phone.

"That was interesting," Tsuzuki muttered as he pulled a piece of glass out of his hand.

"Interesting? We nearly got killed in there," Hisoka snapped glaring at his new partner angrily.

"It's not my fault that Maria had help," Tsuzuki replied before hearing his phone go off, "Hm?"

Looking at the number, Tsuzuki recognized it as one of the local hotels, "Hello? Tsuzuki Asato speaking."

"N…nee-san?" It was Ayame.

"Ayame! Where are you! Are you all right? What's going on!?" Tsuzuki cried into the phone sounding relieved.

There was an uneasy silence as he awaited Ayame's answer; even then it made little sense.

"He's looking for you…stay away from the doctor…" Ayame muttered quietly as she forced herself to stay awake.

"What doctor!? WHERE ARE YOU?" Tsuzuki snapped growing more and more worried, "Where the hell are you!?!"

"W…watch out…for the doctor…" Ayame explained before she heard the line go dead.

"Thank you my dear. You've done enough. Now your usefulness has reached its end," Muraki said calmly from behind the young girl.

Ayame spun around to see the doctor standing over her, a dagger in hand, "Y…you bastard…"

"Don't speak so harshly. It doesn't suit you," he said gently stroking her teary cheek, "It truly doesn't."

Ayame lashed out at him in a last desperate attempt to defend herself.

Muraki chuckled and grabbed her cut up wrist, squeezing tightly, "I don't have anymore use for you. Is that so hard to accept?"

Ayame cried out in pain as his grip tightened.

"Although…If you ARE a Guardian of Death…" Muraki muttered looking from his victim to the dagger in his hand, "This won't kill you, will it?"

"I never told-"

"No but I could tell. The only way you would have survived that fall was if you were already dead. I wonder," he muttered dragging her to the window, "Would you like to relive the moment of your death?"

Ayame attempted to pull away from Muraki, "Don't you dare!"

* * *

Lt's hear it for psycho docs! XD


	4. Fall

Hearing this, Muraki began laughing insanely, "Don't I dare?"

Without another word, he flung the teen out the window towards the sidewalk below.

Ayame braced herself for the impact.

There were hardly any pedestrians to see the man that had attempted to kill her.

Luckily for her though, Ayame's brother rounded the corner to find the near death teen.

Tsuzuki saw his sister lying there amongst the broken glass and ran over, "Ayame!!"

Hisoka and Gusshoshin were close behind their friend as he ran over to her.

Tsuzuki scooped his sisters' body up and turned to Gusshoshin, "Contact the Ministry and inform them of her condition at once!"

Gusshoshin nodded and disappeared.

Hisoka looked at the girl, and felt a bit of regret for accusing her of being a vampire the previous day.

About a day later, Ayame awoke to find herself in a hospital bed, bandages on her arms, as well as her legs and chest.

"Wha...Where am I?"

"Your back at the Ministry," Watari said from beside the bed, "You were in pretty bad shape."

Ayame heard this and looked down at the blanket that half way covered her, "I let my guard down and…it cost me."

"According to your brother, he found you on the sidewalk amongst shattered glass as if you had fallen out of a window," Watari explained as he looked over the chart at the end of her bed.

"I didn't fall! A man named Muraki attacked me! He said he was after Tsuzuki!" Ayame snapped hurrying out of bed, "I have to tell him."

Watari grabbed her as she mistepped and forced her onto the bed, "No! You can't go anywhere in your current condition. You need to regain your strength."

"But Tsuzuki-"

"Hisoka and Gusshoshin are with him, alright? He'll be fine," the blonde man explained as he pulled out a container of fresh bandages, "Now then, lets take a look at your wounds."

Ayame nodded and held her right arm out for Watari to check.

She thought about what Muraki had told her as the blond man removed and replaced the bandages on her arm, _He killed me? I wonder how many others he killed as well…_

"Done. Now wait here while I go get your medication," Watari said sounding extra cheerful.

* * *

Yay for crazy blonds!


	5. Rest

Ayame nodded and sat the staring out the window at the endless falling cherry blossoms.

"Oh, . How're ya doing?" the red Gusshoshin asked as he entered the room.

"Oh," Ayame replied a little surprised, "I'm fine. Thanks. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"But of course you can!" he replied smiling.

"I need you to look up the files for a man named Muraki. He's a doctor. Could you get them for me?"

"I'll get those for you ASAP. Take care," Gusshoshin replied before hurrying off.

_Tsuzuki nee san…be careful out there, _Ayame thought walking over to the window.

As she watched a few of the pink blossoms dance towards the ground, the dark haired girl didn't notice Tatsumi enter the room.

Seeing as how she was oblivious to her presence, Tatsumi walked over and gently touched her shoulder, "Ayame, is something wrong?"

Ayame cried out and looked up at Tatsumi, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. No nothings wrong, I'm fine!"

"You can't fool me," the older man said calmly, "What's bothering you?"

"I'm scared for Tsuzuki nee san," she replied quietly, turning her gaze back to the falling cherry blossoms.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Tatsumi remarked gently scooping her up and placing her on the bed, "You on the other hand need your rest. I don't want yoy getting out of bed unless you absoulutely HAVE to, understand?"

Ayame couldn't help but blush at this, "A…Alright…Tatsumi sempai."

Tatsumi nodded and left.

As he closed the door, Gusshoshin appeared carrying a file, "Who're those for?"

The bird looked at Tatsumi and sighed, "For Ayame. She asked for a few files."

"I see…" Tatsumi muttered before leaving.

Gusshoshin looked baffled, but shrugged t off and hurried in to give the papers to Ayame, "Here ya go."

"Thanks," she replied accepting the file from him.

"Gusshoshin, could you leave? I have to finish tending to Ayame's wounds," Watari called out, carrying a few bottles of medications.

"Alright. See ya later," Gusshoshin replied leaving in a hurry.

Ayame set the file aside and held her arm out as Watari prepared an injection, "Sorry about all this."

"Don't be. Thanks to this, we managed to get some valuble data. Not to mention," the blond added with a chuckle, "It's easy to fall for someone who's easy on the eyes."

Ayame heard this and felt a sob building up in her throat, "But...I fell for my killer."

"What?" Watari asked as he injected the liquid into her arm.

"He killed me Watari. All those years ago," she muttered, wincing a bit as the needle pierced her flesh.

"Well don't worry. I'm sure Tsuzuki'll catch him," Watarai replied as he stood up, "Now get some rest. You'll need it."

* * *

I know it's wierd. That's just me. n_n


	6. Get Well Soon

Ayame nodded and soon fell asleep.

Unfortunately, she tossed and turned as nightmares plagued her thoughts.

The worst one was on the day of her death.

_"Tsuzuki nee-San…I miss you so much."_

_The dark haired girl stood on top of the clock tower where _

_she loved to spend time alone._

_"Hello there. I hope I'm not disturbing you."_

_Ayame spun around to find a silver haired man standing there smiling,_

_"Sorry, I didn't see you there."_

_"Don't apologize. I just came up here to think," he replied instinctively putting an arm around her shoulders, "The moon is a beautiful red tonight, am I right?"_

_Ayame then looked up and saw what he meant._

_The moon was dyed crimson, like the color of blood._

_"I wonder…" The man muttered getting close to her ear,_

_"Will it reflect the same color on the ground?"_

_Before she could react, Ayame was thrown from the clock tower, her blood splattered across the sidewalk._

Ayame awoke to a knocking on the door.

Her brow was beaded with a pale sweat as she fought to regain her composture, "Come in!"

To her surprise, it was her brother and Hisoka.

"Heard you were feeling better," Tsuzuki replied cheerfully sitting next to the bed, "I brought you a get well gift."

As Ayame glanced nervously at Hisoka, there seemed to be an unspoken apology between them.

"Here ya go," Tsuzuki said handing her a cinnamon bun from his favorite bakery.

"Thanks nee san," she replied gently taking it from his hands, "I'll be sure to enjoy every bite."

"Also, about Maria Wong. We found and released her soul," Hisoka explained quietly, "We also found man by the name of Muraki."

The mention of the psychotic doctor cause Ayame to tense up. "You know him?"

Tsuzuki asked as he noticed the files on her nightstand.

"Yes…He was the one who killed me the first time. He's also the one who kidnapped me and threw me out of the hotel window," she explained trembling slightly.

* * *

DRAMATIC PAUSE!!


	7. 3?

"What!" Tsuzuki asked sounding pissed, "That bastard!"

"Muraki escaped sadly. We were unable to detain him," Hisoka explained rubbing his neck a bit.

Ayame looked in his eyes and saw a familiar pain, a sort of sadness, "He got to you too?"

Tsuzuki saw Hisoka glance nervously out the window and chuckled, "How about we go out for some lunch! There's a great restaurant near by!"

Ayame smiled a bit and looked at the bandages on her arms, "I can't go with you but maybe you could bring back something for me?"

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait," Tatsumi explained entering the room, "You three have a mission coming up."

"Three?" Ayame asked sounding surprised.

"Yes. Since you need some field time and neither I nor Watari can help you there, I want you to accompany Tsuzuki and Hisoka on this one," Tatsumi explained sternly.

The trio all kind of shuddered under his gaze but dare not speak against his decision.

"Glad that's settled. You leave tomorrow. You should be recovered by then," he replied before leaving.

"Is it just me or does Tatsumi get creepier by the day?" Tsuzuki asked breathing a sigh of relief.

"I agree completely nee san," Ayame replied getting out of the bed, "Man, I can't stand not being able to do anything."

As she attempted to go to the window she slipped, Hisoka grabbing her as she fell,"You okay?"

There was a brief moment of absoulute silence before Hisoka quickly let go of her trembling.

"You should stay in bed until tomorrow," Tsuzuki explained helping Ayame back into bed.

"Hisoka…did I hurt you?" Ayame asked sounding worried.

"No…I-it's nothing," he replied leaving the room.

"Don't worry…it's just a talent of his," Ayame's brother explained seeing the hurt expression on her face, "He's an empath."

Hearing this, Ayame looked down at her wounds, "So when he touched me…he…"

"Yeah. He felt your pain and fear," Tsuzuki explained getnly patting his sisters head.

The next morning, Ayame was completely recovered and and ready to go.

As she grabbed a small notebook off the side table, the dark haired teen didn't notice her brother walk in.

"Mornming," Tsuzuki called out cheerfully as he saw his sister.

Ayame shrieked and fell over as she spun around to see who was there, "Owww…"

Trying not to laugh, the elder of the Asato's helped her up, "You okay?"

"Warn me next time," Ayame muttered holding her face.

"S-Sorry. Hisoka's waiting for us downstairs. You almost ready?"

Ayame glanced at the table, then her notebook before placing the notebook in the table drawer, "Now I am."

Tsuzuki looked a little puzzled but said nothing, "Alright! Let's go then!"

With that, they left.

* * *

To be continued! Yay for face fall!


	8. Death to nee san

Hisoka was waiting outside of the Ministry, a lost look in his eyes.

"You ok?" Ayame asked looking at him, concerned.

"Hm? Yeah...I'm fine. Just thinking is all," Hisoka replied quickly, "Where's Tsuzuki?"

Ayame simply pointed behind her to the older man carrying several pieces of cake in a bag.

"Again with the cake...You're gonna kill yourself one of these days," Hisoka muttered rubbing his forehead.

"I keep telling him that but he doesn't listen."

"That's no fair! Don't be so mean imoto," Tsuzuki whined trying his puppy dog eyes out on his sister.

"Nice try Tsuzuki...that hasn't worked on me in 18 years," Ayame muttered waving him off and starting towards the gates.

The look on Tsuzuki's face seemed to be a mixture of fear, sadness and utter terror.

"You...okay?" Hisoka asked looking concerned.

"F-Fine," Tsuzuki moaned following his siter.

* * *

"What!" Ayame stood in front of what looked like a school locker room, glaring at her brother, "There is no way in HELL I am wearing a damn skirt!"

"You have to imoto! Chief's orders!" Tsuzuki pleaded.

"I can't believe this...remind me to kill him when I get back," Ayame snapped, snatching the high school uniform from her brother.

Tsuzuki smirked to himself then turned to HIsoka, "Mission accomplished."

"What does she hae against dressing like a girl?" Hisoka asked adjusting his uniform.

"Uh...I'm not really sure. You may have to ask her yourself," Tsuzuki replied putting on a white lab coat nad a pair of glasses, "You ready?"

Hisoka nodded and knocked on the door where Ayame was changing, "Ayame? You ok?"

The door opened and a VERY pissed off Ayame stood there, a black aura pouring off of her, "After this...you're both...DEAD..."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka took a step back before hurrying away to get ready.

Ayame sighed and tried to pull her skirt down a bit, "I can't see why girls wear these...they make me feel so damn vulnerable..."

"Hey! Are you the new girl?"

Ayame spun around to see a boy with green eyes and a violin case in his hand walking over to her, "Oh...yes. I'm Yukino. Yukino Sanada. Nice to meet you."

"Hijiri Minase. I think I saw your name on the class list for my music class. Want me to show you there?"

Ayame smiled sweetly and nodded, "That'd be great, thank you."

With that they were off.

Tsuzuki had been watching from the shadows, smiling to himself, "She picked that up real quick."

* * *

To be continued!


	9. First Day

As Hijiri and Ayame reached class, the dark haired girl could only think of how much she wanted to kill Tsuzuki at that point.

"There's some spare violins over here. Let me get you one," the dark haired boy said with a kind smile.

"Thank you so much. I've been getting lost at every turn," Ayame lied chuckling sheepishly.

"It's easy to do. I got lost on my first day...Ah here it is," Hijiri muttered pulling out a violin case for her, "Last one."

Ayame accepted the case from him and opened it, "it's perfect. Sooo...have you been seeing anything wierd lately?"

"No...why?" Hijiri asked sitting at his desk, "Wait...there were these two men outside my doctor's office...One was wearing a trench coat and one looked like a teen."

Inside Ayame was swearing beyond belief to her brother, but she put an innocent face, "I was just curious. The same guy might be following me..."

"I see. Well," Hijiri muttered looking confused, "Better be careful then."

"Yeah. So, how far into this book are you?" Ayame asked flipping through her music book.

"We're right here," he replied opening her book to a page with a sheet of music for Mozart's Violin Concerto 4, "We just started yesterday."

"Great. So I won't have missed a lot," Ayame replied looking it over.

"Did you play violin at your old school?"

"Well...I was taught by a private tutor of sorts," Ayame replied not knowing what to say, "He was a good friend of the family."

'So if you had a tutor...why come to a public school?"

"Do you know how hard it is to live a normal life when you hardly get out of the house?"

"Oh...yeah. Sounds pretty boring," Hijiri replied as the bell rang, "Class is starting..."

* * *

After class, Ayame packed up her borrowed violin and her book bag.

"Want me to walk home with you?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. I'm meeting up with my older brother," she replied swiftly.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow."

Outside, Tsuzuki was waiting for Ayame, "Hey Ay-"

Ayame saw him and hit him, hard.

"OW! What was that for sis!"

"He saw you, you idiot," Ayame hissed before walking down the stairs, "Are you trying to blow our cover?"

"Oh...didn't Tatsumi tell you? I'm covering as the school nurse now," Tsuzuki replied with a smile.

Ayame just stared at him in disbelief, "What...the hell...''

"Oh, ye of little faith! It'll be easy!" Tsuzuki exclaimed happily.

"Also...About Hijiri. I noticed a strangely dark aura emanating from him."

"Really? I didn't feel anything," Tsuzuki muttered looking across the street, "is that a bakery?"

Ayame groaned and grabbed her brothers ear, "Come on aniki! We have work to do..."

"Ayame! Please! I haven't had a cake all day!" Tsuzuki cried as his sister dragged him away.

Hisoka was waiting at the hotel room, searching through the files sent by the ministry on Hijiri Minase.

"Ayame...please let go! I can't feel my ear!"

Hisoka turned and glanced at the door just as Ayame opened it, "Hey Hisoka."

"Hey. Tsuzuki...what did you do?"

"Nothing! Ayame's just being mean!"

There was a pause and Ayame turned, glaring death at him, "What was that! I still owe you for making me wear this damned uniform!"

Tsuzuki cried out and hid behind Hisoka, "Please don't kill me..."

Ayame simply sighed and grabbed a change of clothes before taking a shower.

"How long have you been terrified of your sister like that?" Hisoka asked looking through the files once more.

Tsuzuki paused, then shrugged, "Only occasionally she gets like this..."

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Oops?

Ayame stood in the shower, scars running along her arms from the ties that bound her to the chair in Muraki's hotel room.

She couldn't help but stare at the marks on her arms, remembering the hell he put her through.

After a while, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off.

Hisoka was talking to Tsuzuki when he saw Ayame leave the bathroom, a dark red robe draping her slightly damp frame, causing him to blush a little.

Tsuzuki looked at her and chuckled, "Feeling better? A little less murderous I hope..."

Ayame simply glared at him before grabbing a pack of cigarettes and stepping onto the patio.

As she lit up one of the cancer sticks and took a deep drag, the brown haired girl failed to notice that Hisoka had followed her out, "Those things'll kill ya you know..."

"It's not like I have to worry about that," she said leaning against the balcony.

It was then that she noticed how handsome Hisoska really was.

Hisoka seemed to notice her feelings because he turned to leave, "Sorry if I am bothering you..."

"Don't worry...I'm not that easy to bother," she said smiling a bit, "Besides, other than Tsuzuki, your the first person I've felt I can talk to normally."

This made Hisoka blush a little again.

He then walked over and leaned against the rail beside her, "Is that so?"

Ayame just nodded and tried to ignore the awkward silence between them.

Trying to break the silence, Ayame turned to say something when she saw Hisoka doing the same thing, causing them to accidentally kiss.

"Imoto...Hisoka, you-"

Seeing the two of them, kissing, caused the guardian of death to flip out, "HISOKA HOW DARE YOU! THAT-"

Ayame cut him off after putting her smoke out by shoving him into the wall, "Aniki, I'm an adult...besides it was accidental..."

Hisoka just remained standing there in shock, touching his lips gently.

* * *

"Miss. Sanada, since your new to the class, why don't you show us your skill level."

Ayame simply nodded and picked the spare violin up that Hijiri had lent her, "Of course sir."

Hijiri smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up.

Once she got to the front of the class, Ayame took a deep breath.

She remembered what the Count had taught her and held the violin against her shoulder, resting the bow across the strings.

She began to play Legend Op. 17, the first one she had learned from the mysterious count when she had started taking lessons.

Once she finished, Ayame noticed a kid in the first row shooting her a dirty look.

In front of every she walked over, leaned over his desk and smirked, "Lemme guess...daddy's money got you here and you think you're the best player here, am I right?"

Everyone, even Hijiri was shocked at this.

No new student had ever stood up to this guy.

The boy was flustered and immediately tried to retaliate, "What's a chick like you know about the violin? I bet you've never touched one before in your life!"

This caused Ayame to chuckle a bit as she stood up, "Please, I can practically smell the jealousy pouring from your mind..."

With that, she went back to her seat and packed the violin up.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
